


It's better this way

by bi0brX



Series: Sad Headcanons [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Failed Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0brX/pseuds/bi0brX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more for the sad otp challenge I did on tumblr. I find it sad when two characters like each other but never act on it or choose not to for valid but also disappointing reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's better this way

There’s a certain bond you get from fighting together. They had to, they’d been in the same squad for many life threatening missions. It had been professional for a while, taking time out to brain storm plans, training horses, leadership tactics, and occasionally play chess to exercise the mind, it slowly stopped being a professional relationship after that, talking at lunch helping each other with chores, just spending time in each other’s company, not even doing anything. Armin felt it,the budding of feelings, romantic ones. He was about to act, do something about it, but work had gotten in the way and he needed to plan out the perfect way to do it.   
 Before he could, Eren had been kidnapped by Reiner - the Armoured Titian. It turned into a cesspool of actions and near the end of it he found himself clutching onto Jean. Shaking unbearably unable to do anything as he stared a titan right in the face for a second time, he was terrified and if things ended out differently he would have ended up dead. Although.. He didn’t have to be. Thinking back to then, the adrenaline rushes, the panic attacks, the beating of his heart in fear. He hated the feeling, and he knew the cause. If he was a better tactician he wouldn’t have risked both their lives, they got lucky. He was really risking his life, putting his life on the line over a simple crush? He didn’t even know if those feelings were reciprocated. He reassessed the situation in his head over and  _over_. There was no telling what would have happened if not for Eren. He couldn’t let that happen again, his own fear and stupid crush almost got him killed, he should have abandoned Jean it was the logical thing to do. If he were a good tactician he wouldn’t worry about that. He shouldn’t. It was a stupid crush, he had to force it down, forget it. With enough hard thinking he’d managed to force it down, null those feelings so he no longer felt it.   
A short while after that Jean admitted that he had feelings for Armin, none too tactfully either. By that point it was already the past to Armin. He turned him down.


End file.
